Traditionally, inappropriate behaviors of autistic children such as echolalia and self-stimulation have been the target of reductive procedures. Although task specific gains have been achieved, echolalia and self-stimulation remain a durable part of the children's behavioral repertoire. A limited amount of research suggests that in certain situations these behaviors may be functional for the children. The specific aims of this proposed investigation is to study the potential functional uses of echolalia and self-stimulation and determine if, in some situations, they can be used to advantage. The proposed investigation includes a series of studies addressing the facilitory role of echolalia and self-stimulation in acquiring and generalizing approprieate behaviors. The investigation may provide new procedures and teaching techniques that may be more efficacious than some traditional techniques for autistic children.